The diary of Georgia Solo
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: Georgia Solo, Daughter of Jaina Solo and grandaughter of the famous Han and Leia Solo. This diary explains an incident that changed her life and removed her from the history of the galaxy! (Please R/R)


The diary of Georgia Solo, Daughter of Jaina Solo.

Today was just a normal day on Coruscant, at first. I got up early so I could work on my ship. It's just a normal X-wing fighter, but it's special to me. One day I will get a proper freighter like my grandfather, Han Solo, has. I spent many hours working on my fighter, before using it to get to my great-uncle Luke's Jedi academy. It's hard to believe I'm almost a Jedi knight! I hope to become a great Jedi knight like many of my family member became. MY great-great grandfather Anakin Skywalker had the highest Midi-chlorian count in history! (over 20,000!) My Uncle Luke became a Jedi knight in 4ABY, He is strong with the force. My grandmother, Leia Organa Solo, followed the Jedi path and became a very talented knight. My mother was a twin, both her and uncle Jacen trained an uncle Luke's academy. Unfortunately, Jacen turned to the dark side and became Darth Caedus, his life was ended by my mother. I never knew my uncle Anakin. He was killed in battle at a young age, but he did become a great Jedi. And now it's my turn!

When I returned form the academy I had a great shock, one that changed my life. There was smoke pouring out of my house, Everything was destroyed and there was on-one there. I found a note flying around the kitchen. It said:

_Georgia, As you can see there has been a problem. Imperial troops have found as us and taken me to_

The note remained un-finished. But the Imperials left some kind of ransom not.

_Dear Georgia Solo_

_You may have escaped this time but we will find you! We have taken your Jaina Solo to Mustafar. We will find you so don't bother coming after us. You will walk into a trap and you will not be able to save your mother. Give up and stay on Coruscant!_

_The Empire._

I couldn't leave her, she's my mother. But I knew I would never catch them in my X-wing. I ignored there instructions and went to the owner of the faster ship in the galaxy, the _Millennium falcon_. Luckily my grandparents didn't live far from me. But my grandfather is VERY protective of his ship and wouldn't let me pilot it alone. In fact her didn't let me pilot it at all! So my grandparents tagged along. Although the circumstances weren't the best in the galaxy, it was nice to be around them. Legendary members of the Rebellion, one was a powerful Jedi master, the other is the best smuggler in the galaxy. I was amazed that even though his daughter had been kidnapped, Han was still able to pilot his ship without fault.

Mustafar, a glowing red world completely covered in lava and steaming rock. My grandfather is probably the _only _man in the galaxy that can land on Mustafar without difficulty. The first thing you notice about this planet is the temperature. You have to believe me when I say it's not nice to be on a planet that has temperatures over 800 degrees! I still don't understand how humans can survive here! There was no sign of my mother but there was a army of stormtroopers a bout 30 meters away. All 3 of us prepared ourselves for battle. It turned into a blood and smoke filled battle that ended rather quickly. But we weren't out of the woods yet. We soon found their base and we rushed towards it. It was deserted. No troops, just a body in the middle of the room. They weren't living and clear evidence showed that they died a slow and very painful death that involved knives and blasters. Another note was found. It said:_Hello Solos. We warned you not to come after us, and because you did you have now caused the death of Jaina Solo. Nice try but the Empire will always defeat the Rebellion! The Empire._

Well you've heard my story. I told my grandparents to take my mother and leave, leave me here with no way to leave. A true Jedi would train themselves to let go of the ones they love, but I don't think I can face the galaxy now. I will give up my life to mourn. I blame myself for what happened.

Now I wait here, in the shadows of this lava world, waiting, waiting to die, to become one with the force, to join my family and ancestors. To join my mother….

Georgia Solo.

May the force be with you, always.


End file.
